I Saw Mommy Kiss Santa Claus
by CherrygirlUK19
Summary: All she wanted was one quick peek, just to prove he was real... Taiora


_Hey everyone. Here's a little one shot based on a drawing I drew a few years back based on the song "I Saw Mommy Kiss Santa Claus"._

_I wanted to post something for Christmas so I hope you enjoy it._

_Merry Christmas Everyone!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Saw Mommy Kiss Santa Claus<strong>_

Five year old Akira "Dawn" Kamiya was stood in front of the balcony doors with her nose and hands pressed up against the glass. It was late evening on Christmas Eve and she was dressed in her red and black soccer pyjamas as she waited by the window.

It was already dark and the sky was clear and scattered with stars. But there was still no sign of him. For a quick moment, she thought she caught a glimpse of him passing by in front of the full moon, but it was just a bird.

Now growing impatient, the little brown haired girl pouted irritably. She'd been stood there for almost half an hour, which for her, felt like a life time.

But having the very short attention span that she had inherited from her father, her interest was soon drawn away from the window when she heard the front door open.

"Hey, Daddy's home!" her father's voice sounded through the apartment.

Dawn turned around and grinned. "Daddy!" Completely forgetting why she was stood by the window, she ran to greet her father.

Tai smiled and knelt down. He scooped his daughter up in his arms before standing back up. "Hey kiddo. You been a good girl today? There's only one more sleep till Christmas." He said, winking playfully.

"I'm always good Dad!" Dawn protested, as she frowned a little as he placed her hands on her hips.

Tai laughed slightly. "Hey, has your mother been baking? I smell cookies." He said as he carried her towards the kitchen.

Dawn began to play with his orange tie with a look of disappointment on her face. "Daddy, he's not here yet."

"Huh? Who?"

"Santa, silly."

Tai smiled a little. "Santa doesn't arrive until its way past your bedtime, you know that squirt."

Dawn huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting disappointingly.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, it was nearing midnight. Dawn was supposed to be fast asleep but she wasn't. She had just woken up for the third time already and was tossing and turning uncomfortably trying to fall asleep again.<p>

At eight o'clock, Tai had tucked her in and read her the story of Jack and the Beanstalk. She must have fallen asleep half way through it because when she woke up again, her father had gone and the light had been switched off and since then she had woken up almost every hour.

Why couldn't she just close her eyes and the next time she'd open them again it would be Christmas morning?

The little brown haired girl rolled over onto her back and stared up at the small soccer night light that was glowing above her head on the wall next to her dinosaur poster.

Suddenly, she heard a noise from outside her bedroom. She looked to see there was a faint light glowing from the living room through the gap between the door and the floor.

Maybe it was Santa? It wouldn't be her parents. They should be in bed asleep. So it had to be Santa.

The five year old grinned to herself and threw the covers off her body before jumping out of bed. She quietly ran across her room and opened her toy box that was situated in the far corner. She picked up her toy camera and closed the lid on the box before she tiptoed towards the closed door.

How was she supposed to prove Santa was real if she was meant to be tucked up in bed asleep?

A group of older kids at school had told her Santa didn't exist and was just a made up story. She didn't believe them. She knew Santa was real. No one else could fly around the world and deliver toys to all the children in one single night.

But she just needed one photo of Santa Claus to prove they were wrong.

Dawn slowly pulled the handle down on her bedroom door and opened it just enough for her to squeeze through. She peeked through the gap and looked around the empty living room.

She couldn't see anything. It was dark apart from the glow coming from the lights on the Christmas tree that was in the corner of the room and to the right of her bedroom door.

"Santa?" she whispered, looking around.

She then caught a glimpse of a dark silhouette in front of the tree and balcony doors. The moonlight quickly illuminated his features for a moment before the moon disappeared behind a cloud.

It definitely looked like Santa. But what was he doing? He was just standing there hardly moving.

Clutching her toy camera, she tiptoed out of her bedroom and pressed her back against the living room wall.

She slowly shuffled along the side of the wall, being careful to miss the creaky floorboard in the middle. Once she reached the Christmas tree, she quickly crept behind it.

Now was her chance. It was now or never…..

Dawn stepped out from behind the tree and grasped her toy camera in both hands ready to take the picture. But as she was about to bring the camera up to her face, she froze. Her brown eyes widened in shock and the toy camera fell to the floor.

Underneath the mistletoe, Santa had his arms wrapped around her mother's waist…. and her mother had _her_ arms wrapped around Santa's shoulders…... and what was worse, they were kissing!

Dawn stared in disbelief before she quickly snapped out of it. "Daddy!" she screamed at the top of her voice as she took off as fast as her little legs could carry her towards her parents' room. "Mommy's kissing Santa!"

Tai and Sora both jumped and broke away from their kiss after hearing their daughter's scream.

Sora giggled and playfully pulled the red hat over her husband's horrified face. "Better squeeze back up that chimney Santa."

**_The end._**


End file.
